Baby Daddy A Old Friend and New Feelings
by Ella Fox
Summary: This is Jamie Lawrence, a 20 year old ginger who one day bumps into her old high school buddy and crush, Danny Wheeler. Once he introduces her to Emma, she is determined to help Ben with her anyway she can. But what happens when Ben starts to fall for his old crush like Danny? DannyXOCXBen This is my first story!


Ch. 1

Meeting the baby

"Jamie?" a deep voice said behind me. I turned around to see a buff guy maybe in his 20's, slightly curly brown hair and deep blue eyes that I recognized immediately.

"Danny? Oh my god! I haven't seen you since high school!" I pretty much yelled as I leaped into the air and hugged him around the neck, nearly falling on him. Danny Wheeler was a buddy of mine during high school. We used to hang out with his little brother, Ben, and their neighbor, "Fat Pants" Riley Parrin. To tell you the truth, I had a slight crush on him.

"How ya been?" Danny asked after I got off of him.

"Good. Great actually, I just got a job at this bar a few streets over." I said.

"That's cool."

"And what about you? How is the amazing world of pro hockey?" I asked back.

"Great. You should come see me play; I could get you some front row seats." Danny bargained.

"Yea, that would be awesome. How's Ben?" I asked as we walked down the street we were on.

"You can come see him if you want. I think he's home." Danny offered.

"Yea, that would be awesome. What's he up to recently? Construction? Doctor?" I asked again.

"Oh, you'll see." Danny said with a smirk. I raised my eyebrow at him, but followed him to the apartment he told me he was staying in and letting Ben and his best friend, Tucker, stay too. When I got to the apartment building, I stood there a little shocked. "What's wrong?" Danny asked.

"This is where you live? What floor?" I asked as we entered the building.

"5th, why?"

"I live in this building too! 6th floor." I said with a smile.

"How did we not notice you?" Danny asked in the elevator.

"I don't know. But that's good to know though." I said. Danny and I made little more small talk before the elevator opened up to the 5th floor and we walked to the 2nd room on the left. Danny opened the door and I stood behind him to surprise Ben.

"Hey Ben. What's up?" Danny asked.

"Hey man, nothing just hanging out with Emma." A voice said back. _Who's Emma? His girlfriend?_

"I got a surprise for you." Danny said as he moved to the side, showing me in full view.

"Hey Bed Wetter, what's up?" I said with a smile.

"Ginger Jamie? Oh man! I haven't seen you since high school." I looked over to see a skinny 19-20 year old with the same brown color hair as Danny, but with green eyes. The odd thing though, he was holding a baby. She looked about 4 months, not that young. She was adorable.

"Aw. Cute baby alert! Is she yours?" I asked as I gave Ben a hug and then focused on the baby. I love babies.

"Yea, her name is Emma." Ben explained with a big grin.

"Hi Emma." I said in a baby voice. She smiled her toothless grin and giggled cutely. "She is so adorable! But I wouldn't take you for the baby type."

"Oh, I wasn't. It's a long story." Ben said with a sigh.

"I've got time." I said. I sat down on the couch with Ben and Danny, while Emma rolled on her blanket. Ben said one day when Danny was moving in (right there I punched Danny in the arm for lying to me), Emma was left on the door mat. The mom, Angela, wanted Ben to relinquish his rights but he couldn't so he is raising Emma with Danny, Tucker, Riley and Ben's mom Mrs. Wheeler. "Can I hold Emma?" I asked.

"Sure." Ben picked Emma up before she could crawl under the coffee table and handed her to me. I put my hands under her armpits and bounced her on my knee. After a few seconds, Emma started giggling happily. "She likes you."

"Of course she does. I've taken care of babies since I was a baby. I practically speak it." I said confidently.

"Then what does this mean? Ababa beeba bubo nobe kea." Danny said. I didn't actually know but I thought I would string them along. So I slapped Danny across the face; hard.

"Don't talk that way in front of the baby." I said; covering Emma's ears. Ben was laughing hysterically and I just smiled._ It's good to have these idiots back…._

BEN'S POV

I can't believe Jamie Lawrence; one of my biggest high school friends and crushes was in my living room, holding my baby. She looked so much more mature then she did in high school, back then she had short ginger hair and braces, but she was still captain of the cheer-leading squad, baseball team and swimming team. Now her red locks went halfway down her back and had a perfect set of straight white teeth. "Hey Danny, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?" I asked my brother as I got off the chair and walked over to the kitchen. Danny looked confused at first but still got up and followed me.

"What's up?" Danny asked.

"Dude, you alright me asking out Jamie? I knew you had a thing for her in high school." I asked. Danny straightened up instantly and got red in the face area.

"W-What? I have no clue what you are talking about man. But if you want to ask her out…that's fine with me." Danny said.

"Thanks man. You are the best." I slapped Danny on the arm playfully and walked over to ask my high school crush out.

DANNY'S POV

Why does Ben get all the girls? Why?


End file.
